Don't give up
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John has so much on his mind...but someone can help


**John P.O.V**

I don't get it. People get to join the Andre the Giant rumble and I can't. Stephanie just stopped me and told me that I can't. I was also told that I won't be at wrestlemania.

I have to be at wrestlemania…I have to.

"John you okay?"

"I'm fine…Mark…just worried" I said as I looked up at Mark.

"Don't be everything will be okay" said Mark

"How…Stephanie told me I can't be at Wrestlemania and it sucks" I said "I always go to Wrestlemania…it would be awkward skipping one"

"Hey…you're John Cena…the man that never gives up…the one that stands back up and fights…the one that don't let anybody take you down…the one the is stronger that others…the one that has a greater heart than others" said Mark

I smiled a little.

"And the one that is really hot…and sexy…and cute" said Mark

I blushed and laughed. I slapped his arm playfully and shook my head. Mark kissed me and I looked up at him.

"You are going to prove others that you can make it to wrestlemania and that you are not a failure"

"I love you" I said "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby boy" said Mark with a smirk.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Oh…I have to get something real quick" I said

"Okay…hurry up" said Mark as he spanked me. I ran out and went to get something to drink.

…

"Mark…can we talk"

Mark looked up and nodded "Sure…."

"Um…hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine…Stephanie" said Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you are ready to come back" she said with a smile

"Not yet…I'll tell you when I'm ready" said Mark as he went to sit down.

"Okay…" Stephanie smirked "What do you think about John?"

Mark just sighs "Look…John deserves a match at Wrestlemania"

"Oh…no…" said Stephanie "He is a failure and you know it"

"No…" said Mark getting angry now "He is a fighter…he will get back up…you'll see"

Stephanie came a little closer "You sure?"

"Positive" Mark scouted back a little. Stephanie kept getting closer. She straddled him. Mark gets up and pushes her back. "Stay away"

Stephanie grabbed him and pushed him towards the wall. Mark then grabs her and pushed her towards the wall.

"I said stay away…." Mark was then stopped when Stephanie kissed him. He stood with wide eyes. Stephanie held him tight to her as she kissed him.

I walked in with some drinks and then stood shocked. I dropped the drinks.

"What is going on here?" I asked

Mark pulled away and looked at me with worry.

"John…this isn't what it looks like" said Mark

"I'm sorry…" said Stephanie "We are in love…and we never wanted you to find out like this"

I stood there not knowing what to say. Mark came up to me and I pushed him back.

"Don't come near me" I yelled

I pushed him back and again and started running out.

Stephanie was smiling the whole time.

"You…bitch" whispered Mark

"I did it just to scare John…" she said "He doesn't deserve happiness"

Mark just yells and runs out the door.

"John" he yelled

I stood still there looking at the sky. Everything is hurting…I wish this pain inside me can stop.

_You are a failure_

I blinked a few times.

_You failed your fans _

I fisted my hands. I tried to take out those thoughts…but I can't.

_You are not going to wrestlemania_

I fell on my knees.

"John" I heard. I looked down. All I can see is Mark lips on Stephanie's

I don't want to see him…but then I do.

Mark kneeled in front of me as I looked down. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Mark…I don't…."

I was stopped as he kissed me. He held me tight to him and I kissed him back. We released and stared into each other.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "She came in and just kissed me…"

I kissed him again.

"I love you John…" said Mark "Nobody else is going to take that away from me"

I smiled "I love you too"

"Keep those negative thoughts out of your head" said Mark "Cenation is still on your side"

I smiled. He is right.

Mark took my cap and put it on.

"I'm part Cenation…and I am supporting you no matter what" he said

I kissed him again.

"What about you and Bray?" I asked

"Don't worry…I'll return soon" he said

I smirked and looked at him.

"You are going to prove Stephanie wrong…" he said "I know you saw me and her…"

"It doesn't matter" I said "I'll show her that she is wrong"

Mark smirked and kissed me.

"No one is going to stop me" I said

Mark laughed and hugged me tight.

…..

I trained very hard. I'm going to show everyone that I can get to wrestlemania.

Mark watched me with a smile.

"You can't see me" I said to him. He just rolled his eyes.

I'm ready for Wrestlemania and I will get my match.


End file.
